


Wrong Number, Right Guy

by kyishighasthesky



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive.” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong Number

Okay, it was now or never. Youngjae had finally (sort of) worked up the courage to send a _nude_. Well.. maybe it really couldn't be considered that with all the bubbles in the bath covering his.. private bits, but for Youngjae, this was the closest he was ever going to get. With a deep breath he looked once more at the photo that had taken him at least on hundred tries to get right. Honestly it was probably closer to two hundred with where his selfie game was at but lets not dwell on the past. His fingers shook as he typed in the number and attached the photo, hesitating a small moment before the pad of his thumb gently pressed the 'send' button. That was it. It was done. No going back now.

The wait was agonizing, and at this point, with his pruned fingers, Youngjae just really wanted to get out of the bath. He set his phone onto the floor and out of the way before pulling himself out of the warm water that had lost all of it's sweet smelling suds. He grabbed a towel from the shelf beside him and quickly dried his hair and torso, wrapping the towel around his waist and leaning down to drain the tub. Before leaving the bathroom he grabbed his phone from the floor, turning it on and frowing as he saw he still had no notification. He hadn't thought the picture was that bad..

Seven minutes later Youngjae was dressed and leaving the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn. After his failure of flirting with a hopeless crush he'd decided it'd be best to immerse himself in a few movies for the night and fill his belly with snacks. Maybe after this he could order some pizza too. He phone buzzed suddenly in the pocket of his pajama pants and Youngjae was so startled by the noise he dropped the bowl and watched as his precious popcorn spilled all over the carpet. Great, just great. He was startled back to the issue at hand when he felt his phone buzz again and his dark eyes widened in realization. _He texted back._

Easily forgetting about the popcorn, his phone was quickly whipped out of his pocket and in front of his face in a flash. Youngjae opened messenger as fast as his shaking fingers would allow and his brows furrowed as he looked at the two texts he received. The first was a photograph of a man in the bath, a very _attractive_ man, mind you, but not the one Youngjae's photograph was meant for. The message below the photo cleared up his confusion but an embarrassed blush burned it's way onto Youngjae's soft cheeks.

_Wrong number~_

_I might not be who you were looking for, but I hope I don't disappoint you cutie ;)_

_Had he seriously messed up when he was typing in the number and messaged some (attractive) stranger?!_ Yes, yes he had. No matter how many times he refreshed messenger and even when he restarted he phone, the proof was still there. With a deep sigh and one final glance to his phone Youngjae begrudgingly accepted it, I mean.. It wasn't a total loss. The guy who had responded was hot as hell and had called him cute. Might as well take the chance while he has it, right? He sent a quick apology text and the reply came practically instantaneously.

_It's okay, it made my day a whole lot better so I don't mind~_

This guy was a real flirt. Youngjae would like to say he found it annoying and creepy because really it should be, I mean, he really had not clue who this man was. Yet as he continues their conversation he noticed a smile he couldn't seem to wipe from his lips. He found out his name was Jung Daehyun, and after a bit of prodding he eventually gave in and told his name as well. The night rolled on and soon Youngjae found himself unable to suppress a yawn every few minutes. How long had he been talking to Daehyun?

The popcorn scattered on his floor was long forgotten as the smile grew on his face and he settled further into the coziness of his couch. At some point or another he dozed off, phone slipping out of his hand and falling to the floor with a short _thud_. A smile lingered on Youngjae's lips as he slept, and his phone continued to buzz for a few minutes as he slept soundlessly on.

_No, cheesecake is way better than muffins!! Are you crazy? Where do you even pull that comparison from?_

_Honestly though cheesecake is the most superior food_

_Normal cake is pretty good too though_

_...Youngjae?_

_Did you fall asleep on me?_

_How cute~_

_Goodnight, sleep well ( ˘ ³˘)♥_


	2. Right Guy

Youngjae awoke the next morning with a crick in his neck and a pain in his back. How idiotic of him to fall asleep on the couch. With a groan and a pained expression he sat up and squinted his eyes to look around the living room. Popcorn was still all over the floor and the television was still on, playing a dumb movie he'd never seen before from the looks of it. He sighed and after his eyes finally adjusted to the light he began his search for his phone to find out what time it was. A small buzz gave Youngjae a bit of a start but notified him quickly where his phone was, right below his feet.

He quickly grabbed his phone and flicked it on, checking his notifications. _'7 new messages from Daehyun <3'. _What the heck had he missed last night after falling asleep? A bewildered expression took over Youngjae's features as he clicked on the notification, taking him to messenger. As his dark eyes quickly skimmed over the texts he began to smile. He was about to text back a response and apology for falling asleep but was suddenly interrupted by another startling buzz from his phone.

 

_Good morning sleepy head~_

 

Sleepy head? Oh.. It was eleven in the morning.. Of course Daehyun would call him out on sleeping in. Of _course._

_Haha, very funny. You could have woken me up earlier you know._

 

_I just thought someone needed their beauty sleep ;)_

 

_How kind of you to consider_ _that_ _._

Despite his passive aggressive messages, Youngjae couldn't keep himself from smiling as he continued texting with Daehyun throughout the day. And the following days... weeks... and even months. Their relationship never officially became anything more than friends, but it would be a lie to say Youngjae hadn't developed feelings for Daehyun. He never planned to tell him that of course, the chances that Daehyun felt the same were way too slim (at least in Youngjae's mind). Nevertheless, when the two had finally agreed to meet up face to face, Youngjae couldn't help but it wish it was a date of sorts. The idea of it played around in his mind the final days before they met up, causing him to nearly cancel the plans out of pure embarrassment. Luckily he'd thought better than that and managed to make it. Now, tomorrow was now the long awaited day, and he was nervous as _hell_.

It was one in the afternoon on a Saturday and Youngjae was sitting in a soft chair inside a local coffee shop, anxiously bouncing his leg as he waited for Daehyun. His eyes flickered impatiently down to his phone to check the exact time. 1:03. Daehyun was supposed to be here three minutes ago. Okay... maybe Youngjae was overreacting a bit but... alright he really didn't have a great excuse to be overreacting...

“Youngjae!!~” The call of his name snapped the male out of his daze as his eyes met those of Jung Daehyun. He hadn't even heard the door open he'd been stressing over everything so much. Wow, had he really been that out of it? That's sort of pathetic..

“Hi Daehyun.” A smile was easily brought to his features as he greeted the red head (or strawberry as he liked to call it). Daehyun joined him at the table, ordering a coffee and a slice of cheesecake. Youngjae has simple stuck with a hot cocoa, knowing he didn't need the extra caffeine to amp up his anxiety. “You're late.” He added teasingly, taking a sip of his drink to hide as the smile on his lips turned into a grin.

“Three whole minutes.” Daehyun replied with a chuckle. “I should have picked you up flowers as an apology.” Youngjae laughed at the joke, though also thought perhaps he would have enjoyed such a romantic gesture.. “Too bad I only got you this.” At Daehyun's additional words Youngjae's eyes snapped up and he saw him holding out a small box. Was he serious? With hesitant hands Youngjae took the offered box, setting it down on the table in front of him and taking a quick glance up to the gift giver, who seemed to be waiting rather impatiently.

The box was white and tied with a yellow bow, easily undone by Youngjae's fingers. He took off the lid, and sitting atop a bit of felt was a silver watch, quite a nice looking one actually. With wide eyes Youngjae gently picked up the time piece and took a closer look. It was _beautiful._

“Daehyun.. Did you..” He couldn't seem to get the proper words out, tongue tied from the spectacular gift he'd received, but for what reason? It seemed he didn't have to ask, as Daehyun answered that himself with a proud yet kind smile on his face.

“You said a few weeks ago you broke your watch so.. I figured you could use a quality replacement.” Warmth radiated from Daehyuns smile and spread into Youngjae's heart, leaving him speechless. Thankfully nothing really need to be said.. Daehyun had been aware of their mutual romantic feelings for awhile and now Youngjae knew, in a sense, that he felt the same.

Youngjae also knew that despite their.. _odd_ introduction, they were somehow _meant to be._

An ending that was truly fit for a romance novel.


End file.
